


Not the Best Timing

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cas appearing at bad times kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose





	Not the Best Timing

Dean closed his eyes, rinsing the soap out of his hair. He heard a whoosh right in front of him and opened his eyes to see Cas standing there, right in the shower with him.

They both froze, Cas’s clothes growing dark with water, Dean’s eyes widening with horror.

Dean jumped into action, grabbing the shower curtain in front of what he didn’t want Cas to see. “Cas what are you, I’m in the shower you can’t be in here get out!”

Cas mumbled an apology and stepped out of the tub, but didn’t leave the bathroom. His pants and coat were soaking wet, his socks squishing in his shoes. 

Dean closed the curtain and finished rinsing off, Cas’s dark outline only a couple feet away from the thin fabric. Dean turned off the water. “Cas I told you to get out.”

“I am out, Dean.“

How did he even deal with this angel sometimes? Dean let out a sigh. “Ok, just hand me a towel.” He reached out hand and took the fluffy towel from Cas.

He stepped out, the towel around his waist. Cas was still wet, his clothes clinging to his body. “Why’d you appear in the shower? Your clothes are all soaked.”

Cas reached over and touched Dean on the arm, drying off them both in the blink of an eye pretty much.

“Is there something of importance you needed to tell me, Cas? I need to get dressed.”

Cas just shrugged. “You can get dressed. I’ll wait until you are finished.”

Dean pulled on his shirt but waited for Cas to leave the room before getting into his pants. Cas did not respect his privacy sometimes.

Dean pulled open the door, which Cas was right up against. “Ok, Cas. What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. I haven’t visited you in a while.”

“I saw you less than 2 hours ago.”

Cas didn’t reply to that and moved closer. “I also was wondering if you would let me kiss you.”

Dean had no idea what to say to that. “I, uh, you, seriously?”

Cas nodded. “Considering I just saw you naked, I assume this wouldn’t be too imposing.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, um sure. I mean it’s ok if you like kiss me.”

Cas banged Dean into the doorframe, already shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean gladly accepted and kissed back with enthusiasm. Cas held Dean’s head in place, turning it this way and that to make the kiss deeper.

They pulled back, both breathing hard and heart’s racing.

“Cas, you need to kiss me again.”

Cas shook his head, smiling. “I’m sorry, Dean. I have to go now.” With that Cas disappeared with the flap of his wings, leaving Dean staring blankly at the space he just occupied.

A couple days past before Cas showed up again. Which was in Dean’s bed.

“Cas, where have you been?” Dean said, grabbing Cas and shoving their mouths together. Dean straddled Cas’s hips, holding him to the bed as he kissed him.

They stayed in that position for a while, claiming each other’s mouths like they haven’t seen one another in years. Cas gently pushed at Dean’s chest to release him from the kiss.

“I have missed you, Dean. Sadly, I cannot stay. I will be back as soon as I can.” Cas gave Dean a quick kiss then flew off.

Dean clenched his fists, hitting them against the bed. He wanted Cas to be here not just kiss him then frustrate him.

Dean didn’t see Cas for a whole week. He was driving in the Impala when Cas showed up again. Dean slammed on the breaks, parked the car, and then climbed onto Cas’s lap.

“Don’t leave this time, Cas.” Dean kissed him slowly this time, drawing out Cas’s breaths.

“I won’t leave you again, Dean.” Cas murmured.

They kissed for a long time, soft and lazy. Cas stayed safe in Dean’s arms for hours, whispering promises to always remain with Dean.

They were happy and together and nothing had to change.


End file.
